The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an opening/closing detecting device detecting an opening/closing state of an opening/closing member.
An image forming apparatus is configured so that a toner container installing part and a sheet conveying part arranged inside the apparatus are opened/closed by an opening/closing member in order to process a replacement of a toner container and a paper jam. In the image forming apparatus including such an opening/closing member, generally, an opening/closing detecting device detecting an opening/closing state of the opening/closing member is arranged in order to prevent the apparatus from starting to operate by mistake in a condition where the opening/closing member is not closed.
A conventional example of the image forming apparatus including the opening/closing member will be described with reference to FIG. 13. In a top end part of an inner face of the opening/closing member 101, a protruding part 102 protruding downwardly is arranged and, in a main body part 103, the opening/closing detecting device 105 is arranged at a corresponding position to the protruding part 102 in a case of closing the opening/closing member 101. In the opening/closing detecting device 105, a depressing-type switch part 104 is arranged. As indicated by a chain line in FIG. 13, when the opening/closing member 101 is closed and the switch part 104 is depressed by the protruding part 102, the opening/closing detecting device 105 is operated to detect a closing state of the opening/closing member 101.
Moreover, an image forming apparatus detecting opening/closing states of two opening/closing members by one opening/closing detecting device is known. In this image forming apparatus, in a center part of an inner face of one opening/closing member and a top end part of an inner face of another opening/closing member, protruding parts are respectively arranged. A switch part of an opening/closing detecting device is configured so as to be depressed by a link mechanism pressed by both the protruding parts.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus described in FIG. 13, the protruding part 102 depressing the switch part 104 of the opening/closing detecting device 105 is arranged at the top end of the opening/closing member 101. Moreover, in the image forming apparatus detecting the opening/closing states of two opening/closing members by one opening/closing detecting device, each protruding part is arranged at the top end or the center part of the respective opening/closing member.
In such a case where the protruding part depressing the switch part of the opening/closing detecting device is arranged at the top end or the center part of the opening/closing member, a position of the protruding part 102 is easily varied by a warp and torsion of the opening/closing member 101 or dispersion of a dimension of the opening/closing member 101, and therefore, there is possibility that the switch part 104 and link mechanism is not normally depressed. In this case, a problem that a displacement quantity of the switch part 104 and link mechanism is not sufficient and the opening/closing detecting device 105 does not correctly detect the closing state of the opening/closing member 101 is caused.